


Dream Harem

by imjustobscene



Series: Bottom Dream Smut [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Choking, Condoms, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Harems, Jealousy, Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Hotels, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Smut, degradation kink, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustobscene/pseuds/imjustobscene
Summary: All of the SMP boys have been going on around their business in the server, only issue is, they’re all sexually frustrated. Dream wanting none of the women to have to help the boys out, volunteers and is accepted among the men, he’s as pretty as a doll anyway.Dream Harem, don’t like don’t read.((No minors involved))The SMP isn't described accurately because I really don't want to waste too much time writing this, i'm making it convenient for the plot. Anyway, this should be like 3 or 4 chapters long, all smut some light fluff and angst at the end.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Quackity, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Bottom Dream Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203857
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179
Collections: (bottom dream) VampErotica





	Dream Harem

**Author's Note:**

> People in the harem:  
> Wilbur  
> Quackity  
> Fundy  
> Sapnap  
> George  
> BadBoyHalo  
> Technoblade 
> 
> I fucking wrote this on a sunday, 1AM. I’m sleep deprived this plot is inspired buy a danganronpa manga i read a couple years back i fucking forgot the name, if i find it i’ll add it to the tags.
> 
> ((sorry in advance))

"Please Dream! There's a bunch of girls here but we don't want to use them like that..." Dream groaned, headache forming quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke, "No! Regardless if a woman stood up and said they'd do it I wouldn't let that happen." All men whined in unison. They needed to really satisfy their sexual hunger. It's been months and some of them had never even experienced what it's like to stick your dick up someone's arsehole.

Dream needed to think and fast, if he didn't find a solution to this they were all mentally fucked. Especially him, he's tired of the bullshit.

"You know what, fine." Everyone stopped and looked at Dream. All with the same look on their faces. Confusion. 

"You wanna have sex so goddamn bad? Alright then, I volunteer." Everyone looked shocked, well, almost everyone. Some looked relieved. It's funny to Dream how they're so desperate that they don't even complain about the fact that he's a male. Same sex.

Sapnap was laughing off on the side, "Don't worry Dream, I heard it feels good to have something up your ass." That remark made Dream die a little internally. "Okay, First of all, shut the fuck up." Everyone burst out laughing even George. "Alright alright, let's get on with this who's- who's first?" Wilbur quickly and excitedly, almost too excitedly, raised his hand. He was eager, it was obvious as to why for everyone but Dream. "Fine then, you'll go first tomorrow and then we'll see who'll be next." Dream adjusted his armor a little. "I'm heading to sleep, see all of you tomorrow I guess."

For Dream, this was awkward and a little weird. He's always had his dick up someone's arse, not the other way around. Techno and Wilbur left to Philza's house, they lived there. Meanwhile, George went away to who knows where and Sapnap marched home. Quackity cat-called Dream before he left but Dream disregarded it. Bad gave him an apologetic look, but nonetheless he was also hungry for sex. Dream's sure that Sapnap and Bad are virgins. It almost upsets him to know that one of their most intimate moments of their lives, (and their first time at that), would be wasted on him. 

He sighs and walks off, choosing to sleep under some trees for tonight. 

The next day comes quick, Dream get's up before daylight, he wanted to get the girls somewhere different so they wouldn't have to endure the adultery happening later in the server.

He had gotten Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo and Micheal to go on a small trip somewhere. He ran up to Puffy, one of his favourite people, she cared for him a lot. "Dream! Hi!" She hugged him and he sank into the hug, her curls serving as extra comfort. "So, I planned a little festival just by Logstedshire for all of the girls, you know,"

Dream briefly paused, "For Niki, You, Hannah and stuff." Puffy nodded excitedly. "Alright! I'll notify them, but, Dream," She paused looking him right in the eyes, "Why only the girls?" Dream swallowed hard. How would he tell his mother-like figure that he was to become a cum-dump for sexually starved men? He cleared his throat. "Well uh, you see, I became a temporary prostitute." HE looked away, flushing in shame. Puffy reached up to caress his cheek, "Oh Dream..." She embraced him again, "Are you sure..? No one's forcing you to do this, are you sure you can do it?" Dream looked up, face lighting up at Puffy's soft tone. "Yeah, I can, I'm strong." He was glad Puffy hadn't asked or pressed much further. "Alright hun, I'll get the girls and go, how many day's exactly?"

Dream looked at her again, feeling a tinge of guilt and shame, "...7..." Puffy only nodded and waved him a goodbye. He smiled and anxiously walked over to round up all of the boys. 

He went to Wilbur's first, knocking on the door taking notice that Techno was there and Ranboo and Philza where nowhere to be found.

That means they've already left, good.

"Wilbur, c'mon, we have to meet up with everyone in one sp-" Wilbur cut him off, "Wouldn't it be better if you just go door to door and letting us fuck you?" Techno nodded in agreement, "It would be more efficient." Techno chimed in. That was true he guesses. It'll be easier for him anyway.

He only nods and as soon as he does he's pulled into the house by Wilbur.

“My room.” Was all he said, Dream was pulled along and shoved onto the bed. “You ready?” Dream only gasped when he felt Wilbur pull off his pants. Dream was trembling in excitement? He wasn’t sure why, I mean he was also deprived but, he was able to handle it well, so he’s not sure why he’s so excited right now. 

“Fuck,” Wilbur had already taken out his leaking dick, getting the lube from the bedside table. “Okay, here move a little,” Wilbur placed a pillow under Dream. “I’m gonna put one in,” Wilbut gestured to his finger. “Okay…” As he poured a generous amount of lube, he stuck in a finger right up Dream’s anticipating arse. “Gh, fuck,” It felt weird to say the least. Wilbur pushed in and out then added a second finger, making a scissoring motion. It started to feel good for Dream. “Ah! Oh my god!” He gripped the sheets on one thrust, Wilbur had found his prostate. “There it is!” He smiled widely at Dream’s lust blown eyes, his face was flushed and he was rock hard, “Let’s get down to it, shall we?” Dream dug in his hoodie pocket, “Here,” Wilbur took the small package, “A condom?” Dream only nodded, hair a mess and face flushed. “Th- That’s my only condition for this.” Wilbur nodded. 

He rolled on the condom and poured a generous amount of lube on his dick. “Alright, here we go.” He pushed into Dream, Dream’s back arching. “Fuck! That hurts! H-hurts..!” Dream was beginning to tear up, “It’ll— fuck, you’re tight,” Wilbur let out a low moan before pushing all the way in slowly, “It’ll feel good soon, just let me know when to move.” Dream was silent, small gasps and whimpers were the only thing leaving his mouth. “Move.” Dream managed out, Wilbur started at a slow pace then increased to a faster one. And fuck it felt good. Sapnap was right. “Hah Fuck! W-wait wil—“ Wilbur was just getting faster and faster. He had a concentrated expression on his face. 

“Too much Wilbur! Ha ah!” He was ramming in and out of Dream, chasing his long awaited orgasm. “Fuck! Close so close, you’re doing great Dream,” He caressed Dream’s face, Dream’s back arching in utter bliss and pure pleasure. “Feels good! Good!” Wilbur pushed all the way into Dream cumming into the condom. Dream also shaking and cumming onto his stomach. “Wanna go again?” Wilbur managed breathlessly. Dream only nodded. Wilbur took off the condom wrapping it with a knot so that it would stay closed. He pushed Dream’s face into the wall, he picked up Dream’s leg and placed it over his arm putting Dream in a revealing position. He grabbed another condom from Dream’s hoodie, “You were really excited for this weren’t you?” Dream bit into his hoodie sleeve, trying to muffle a whine. “Alright, don’t speak that’s fine too.” Wilbur slid on the condom and started up again.

He slid in and started at an excruciatingly slow pace, Dream wanted more. “W-wilbur…” Dream shook in anticipation for Wilbur to suddenly go faster, he never did. “Fuck, Wilbur _please_ ,” Wilbur flashed a shit eating grin, it seemed that all he wanted was for Dream to beg. “Please what?” He stopped thrusting all together leaving Dream as cock warmer. “Faster! Ha! Go faster!” Dream shook as he spoke, wanting to feel the pleasuring stimulation ridiculously bad. “Sure,” Wilbur smiled. He pulled out all together then in one swift motion thrusted back in hitting Dream’s prostate. Dream went limp in pure pleasure, his head was clouded. “I’m turning w-weird…! Oh!”

The only thing holding up Dream was the wall and Wilbur’s arm. “Look at you? Did you secretly want this? Is that why you volunteered?” Dream’s moaned at the harsh tone, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, tongue lolling out and spilling saliva. “Ah! Ah! Fuck!” He was close, “Cumming! I’m cumming!” Tears spilled from his eyes, he came and spasmed. Wilbur still kept going, Dream was being overstimulated. “Wil! Wil s-stop…!” Wilbur only grabbed onto Dream’s leg tighter. “So close, just wait for me a little,” He kept ramming into Dream, thrusting getting sloppy and sloppier, finally, he came into the condom letting out a groan. Dream was completely limp and exhausted. Too bad aftercare was out of the question.

As soon as Dream got the strength back in his legs he went to Fundy.

He planned to get through at least two people today and then continue tomorrow with two more. He was still sore but made his way to Fundy's place. As he was walking through the SMP he took in the peace of the quiet rustling of tree leaves, it was nearing 4 in the afternoon which means he had wasted a lot of time at Wilbur's.

He made his way to the door of Fundy's house being dragged in once it opened. It seemed everyone was eager to have a go at him. It's probably the thought of sex frying their little brains. Dream was being pulled along by Fundy into the- the backyard? What the hell? "Fundy?" No answer. He didn't even look back at him, not a single word or glance. He did seem nervous though.

They finally entered the backyard, it was littered in flowers and trees covering everything. Maybe outdoor sex wouldn't be so bad as long as they weren't caught. "S-sorry, i'm a little nervous i'll admit..." He carefully laid Dream onto the patch of grass, flowers beside him. "I'll try my best Dream." Why so serious?

Dream slipped out a condom two Fundy before they started, Fundy didn't question he only nodded. He undid his pants and took out his semi-hard dick, it was fairly big. "Do you- um do you need prep or...?" Dream only shook his head flushing, maybe his brain was fried from all of the sex with Wilbur, they went two rounds, after all. Fundy wasted no time sliding the condom onto his dick, he wasn't fully erect yet, he pulled out some lube from his pocket and poured it onto his dick. "Ready..?" Dream nodded and positioned himself on all fours, doggy style.

Fundy slid his dick between Dream's arse, not going in completely yet. Dream's guess, he was probably trying to get fully erect. "Okay I'm gonna start now." Fundy shakily exhaled and pushed into Dream's hole. Dream shook in pleasure, it was felt better now, when he first did it with Wilbur he felt a stinging pain at being spread but he guesses since this is his third time, it probably didn't hurt because of that. "Oh my god, you're so tight..." Fundy slid all the way in, making Dream gasp. "Fuck! Feels good..." Fundy leaned down and hugged Dream's chest whilst beginning to thrust in and out of him. He kept a nice pace, not to slow not to fast, enough for Dream to elicit moans that weren't too loud.

He was hoping to keep quiet since they were outdoors. "You feel good inside..." Fundy quickened the pace, ramming incredibly fast into Dream. "Oh! Fundy! Fundy!" He was being plundered into relentlessly, all of Fundy's rationale had left him. "Feels too good, i'm sorry Dream!" He apologized and rambled sorry's into Dream's ears, low groans and exhales escaping him. Dream could feel his stomach pool and a knot beginning to form in his stomach. It was about to snap. Fundy kept thrusting eventually situating all of his weight onto Dream. "Y-you're crushing me...!" Fundy paid him no mind, lost in pure bliss. Dream came and shook violently, it was possibly better than the orgasm he had experienced with Wilbur. "Fundy!" He yelled in an attempt to try and stop the stimulation. It was becoming to much, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Fundy knotted him. "F-fuck..." Dream stopped struggling and laid onto the grass, face red from all of the friction and being squished under Fundy's weight. "Sorry..." was all Fundy could bring himself to say.

"We- we're gonna have to stay like this for a little..." Fundy stayed completely still. After a while he checked on Dream. He had passed out from overstimulation and overworking himself. Surely Puffy would murder Fundy when they got back. He just knew. He sighed as his dick returned back to its almost normal state, he picked up Dream and brought him indoors, cleaning him with a wet rag and then placing a bed so that he could rest up. Fundy went out the rest of the day to clear his mind. He was sure his small crush on Dream was obvious. I mean, they were almost married once.

Tomorrow another guy'll have him so it doesn't really matter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fundy and Wilbur, cleared.

**Author's Note:**

> SEEEESH I REALLY STAYED UP AND FINISHED THIS DURING CLASS PLEASE HELP !!!!!!!!! anyway, uh, next chapter should be out soon hopefully, by some damn miracle. :))))))


End file.
